Geosenge Town, The Performance Stage
Story Jon, Maria and Kyle are in Geosenge Town. The see the outdoor Performance Stage. Jon: There it is. Maria: Today is the day. Maria inhales and then exhales. Maria: Let’s win this! Later, Maria, Jon and Kyle are in the Pokemon Center. The three of them are talking to nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Maria Winterman, you are now registered to take part within the Pokemon Performance Rookie Class. Nurse Joy gives Maria her Pokedex. Jon: All you need to do now is win! Maria: And I will! Kyle: You, Fennekin and Litwick will do great. In the afternoon, Jon and Kyle are sitting in the stands while Maria is in the room where all the performers are. On the stage, a man is there, Monsieur Pierre. Pierre: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I’m Monsieur Pierre. Welcome to the rookie class. Today, our performers will partake in a theme performance. Jon: Theme performance? Pierre: Today, our performers will have to dress one of their Pokemon. That is today’s theme. Kyle: That’s the theme? Jon: Maria will pass easily. Later, a few performers have gone through. It is now Maria, Clara and Lilly. Pierre: Begin! Maria sends out Fennekin, Clara sends out Pancham and Lilly sends out Furfrou. Maria: Let’s get you looking good Fennekin. Fennekin nods. Maria goes through all the accessories and begins dressing Fennekin. After a few minutes an alarm sounds. Pierre: Finish! Now, point your glow sticks and choose the colour of the performer you want to go through. Fennekin has a pretty dress on and also a pearl on her forehead. Jon and Kyle choose blue, since blue is corresponding to Maria. After a while, the scores are in and Maria wins. Pierre: And the winner is Maria! Kyle: Yes! Maria and Fennekin jump with joy. Later on, the free performance has arrived. Maria is the last one to go. Maria: I can do this. Maria sends out Fennekin and Litwick. The three of them bow. Jon: I wonder what will happen. Kyle: She’ll be fine. She’s got this princess key. Maria: Ready? Fennekin begins to backflip. Maria: Now, Fennekin Flamethrower! Maria is dancing and Litwick begins to spin. Fennekin uses Flamethrower on Litwick and a fiery vortex surrounds Litwick. Jon: Cool. Kyle: Just like when you showed her the other day with Fletchling and Typhlosion. Maria: Now, Litwick use Hex! Litwick uses Hex and the fiery vortex now has some purple in it. Fennekin dances around Maria. The three of them are all having fun. Maria: Now, Double Team! Fennekin uses Double Team and surrounds Litwick. Maria: Litwick, Energy Ball! Litwick uses Energy Ball and all of them have flames around them with Hex and they all his the fake Fennekin copies and they sparkle. Jon: This is beautiful. Maria: Now, use Flame Charge and Dark Pulse! Fennekin surrounds itself with Flame Charge and stays still while Litwick uses Dark Pulse. The moves collide and Fennekin gets sent into the air. Maria looks scared, but Fennekin composes herself and then spins till she is on the ground. The three of them bow. The four performers are now on stage with Pierre. Kyle: I hope she gets through. Dark Pulse and Flame Charge combining like that wasn’t meant to happen. Jon: It’s all practice, and she done well. Pierre: Now, choose the performer you think was the best. The crowd raises their glow sticks into the air, with Jon and Kyle choosing blue for Maria. All the lights flood towards the stage and then stop as the scores are in. Maria is second, but only by a smidge. Maria looks upset. Pierre gives the winner the princess key. Later on, Jon and Kyle are waiting outside the Performance Hall and are waiting for Maria. Jon: I hope she is okay. Kyle: I do too. Maria walks out and sees Jon and Kyle. She goes over to them, and then begins to cry. Lilly walks over and Maria just sobs and stops crying. Lilly: For your first performance, you were great. Maria: Really? Lilly: Yeah. I was told once, you can only give people and Pokemon hope by your smile. Jon: I can agree to that. That’s how I know my Pokemon have faith in me, and vice versa. Maria: Thanks. Maria wipes away her tears. Maria: I’m going to keep on practicing and when the next performance arrives, I’ll win it! Lilly: That’s good to hear. I’ll see you later. Maria: Okay Lilly, and thanks! Lilly waves and walks off. Kyle: What now? Maria: We go to Shalour City. Jon still have a gym battle, and I can keep on training and focusing on my way over there. Jon: That’s the spirit. Maria: Well, what are you guys waiting for! Maria runs off towards Shalour City, with Jon and Kyle following behind her. Narrator: Maria entered her first performance, but unfortunately she didn’t win. However, she is now more determined than ever. Our heroes now travel towards Shalour City, and onto Jon’s next gym battle. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Lilly Pierre Clara Pokemon Maria * Fennekin * Litwick Clara * Pancham Lilly * Furfrou Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes